toshiko_smackdownfandomcom-20200214-history
Lee Hatake
Lee Hatake is the main protagonist and hero of the Brawl Legends series and is playable in Toshiko Smackdown. His in-game rival is Gabriel Lupus. He is voiced by Buddy Thompson. Biography THE CHOSEN ONE Lee Hatake is a member of a former ninja clan that resided in hidden valley between a desert and mountainous territory. He has the ability to harness elements such as wind and lightning, and inherited twin rings that allow him to control Ice and Fire, as well as create weapons of the same element. Lee also possesses the power of illusion, allowing him to enter the subconsious minds of other people, create clones of himsef that seem real, and project fearful visions into the minds of his enemies. THE LEGACY OF LEE HATAKE: *''Brawl Legends: Shinobi Reborn'' *''Brawl Legends: Shinobi Chronicles'' *''BOND Legends'' Arcade Opening Lee Hatake's story opens in a town outside of his village as he is locked in sparring session with his friend, Rig. As the two are sparring, Jon Kurosaki appears and tells them that a nearby town has been under attack by strange creatures and that he senses a massive presence in another dimension. Lee, putting his overconfident attitude aside, fervently tells Jon and Rig to head back to Hidden Valley and enlist the other ninja to help them protect the town. Before they ask Lee what he'll do, he heads off into a nearby portal with his rings, prepared to face this threat himself. Rival Name: Gabriel Lupus Reason: 'As Lee makes his was through the Rival Arena, he is seen speaking to Inferno and Yoi. Lee tells them that he knows he's close to the threat and that it "feels stronger than the Fallen". Yoi states that Lee is not alone and Inferno points to Gabriel Lupus, who seems to have overheard Lee's conversation and attacks. Lee manages to block Lupus' attacks and asks him why he's attacking him. Lupus shouts some nonsense about Lee worshipping demons, and with Inferno and Yoi backing him up, Lee tells Lupus that it's time he felt the power of the Chosen One, and prepares to fight. '''Connection: '''Both characters are associated with somewhat paranormal elements. Lee carries special rings that host powerful spirits of legendary souls, and Lupus is a werewolf that hunts down devil-worshippers. In a sense, Lee's spirit of Chaos, Inferno, can be compared to demon as he was once an evil warrior who controlled fire, an element commonly associated with damnation. Ending After defeating The Great Mighty Spiral, Lee returns to his world and reunites with Rig, Jon, and a few other ninja. Seeing that all of the threats have been taken care of, Lee confidently states that he took down the threat and that they no longer have to worry about monsters invading their world. However, Nero Crescent appears and tells him, "This peace won't last as long as you think..." as his story ends. Gameplay ''For information on Lee Hatake's gameplay and moveset, click here to view the Lee Hatake Gameplay page. Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'''I Am the Chosen One: Points forward and says, "You can't beat me!" or "No one can stop me!". *'I'm Not Alone:' Crosses his arms and the spirits of his rings emerge, and he says, "You've got company." *'Let's End This:' Surrounds himself in flaming crystals and they shatter as he punches the ground and says, "Let's end this!" Quotes *'When Selected:' **"With Inferno and Yoi, I can't lose!" **"Are you guys ready?" **"This won't take long at all." *'Pre-Match:' **"You ready for this?" **"This won't take long." *'Item Pick-Up:' **"This could work." **"Hey, an item!" **"Looky here." **"That's useful." **"Nice." **"Just what I need." **"Free weapons? I've seen everything." *'Successful KO:' **"And don't stand up!" **"Like you could beat me!" **"I'm the Chosen One!" **"Took you down!" **"Another one bites the dust!" **"No competition." **"You aren't even worth practice." *'Respawn:' **"You killed me!" **"That was different." **"Now, you're gonna get!" **"(Stereotypical ninja voice) ''You have dishonored your family name! ''(Regular voice) Now, it's my turn!" **"I came back. What are you gonna do now?" *'Taunt:' **"You can't beat me!" **"No one can stop me!" **"You've got company." **"Let's end this!" *'Using Soul Embrace:' **"There's no escaping this attack!" Intros and Outros Introduction *'Determination:' Lee smirks as his eyes and right ring glow red and orange, respectively. *'Chaotic Spirit:' Lee radiates blue and orange auras as his spirits materialize. *'Just Another Battle:' Lee stretches and says "This won't take long." *'The Chosen One:' Lee creates a staff from his rings and swings it around. Winning Screen *'Mystic Warrior:' Lee holds up his ethereal sword victoriously. *'Was That All?:' Lee thrusts his fist upwards and says "Was that all?" *'Too Easy:' Swords spin around Lee and disappear as he crosses his arms and says "Too easy!" *'Can't Beat Us:' Lee points to himself, Inferno, and Yoi and says "You can't beat us!" Losing Screen *If using Mystic Warrior: Lee punches the ground. *If using Was That All?: Lee turns around in anger. *If using Too Easy: Lee falls to his knees and says "Crap!". *If using Can't Beat Us: The spirits of his rings disappear as he hangs his head in defeat. Result Screen *'Win: '''Lee stands victoriously with his arms crossed, smirking as his rings glow. *'Lose:' Lee's eyes glow red as he is seen with his arms crossed in anger. Theme Music '''The Chosen One' Costumes The Chosen One The default appearance of Lee Hatake, based off of the outfit near the end of Brawl Legends: Shinobi Reborn. He wears a long, robed jacket over a white collared shirt and wears slacks. *His default appearance. Black Jacket, White shirt, Gray pants *White jacket, Red shirt, Black pants *Purple jacket, Gold shirt, Dark Purple pants *Navy-Blue jacket, White shirt, Dark Blue pants Fighter Lee Lee wearing fingerless gloves and a tank-top with a sword on his back. This costume is unlocked at Level 10. *His default appearance. Black tank-top, Blue pants, Black gloves, and Black scabbard. *Orange tank-top, Black pants, Brown gloves, and Red scabbard. *Blue tank-top, Dark Blue pants, White gloves, and Silver scabbard. *White tank-top, Gray pants, Silver gloves, and Gray scabbard. Fallen Lee Lee as his evil future self. This costume is unlocked at Level 25. *His default appearance. Black coat, armor, and gloves with Red patterns, pale skin, Red eyes, and slightly greyed Black hair with a blue tint *White coat, armor, and gloves with Black patterns, Normal skin, Dark Gray eyes, and Black hair *Blue coat, armor, and gloves with White patterns, Tan skin, Blue eyes, and White hair *Red coat, armor, and gloves with Yellow patterns, Normal skin, Brown eyes, and Brown hair Trivia *Lee Hatake is the first third-party character to be revealed. *This Lee Hatake varies significantly from his unofficial manga counterpart. Although their fighting styles have similarities, their histories are vastly different. *Both of Lee's alternate costumes are worn by his future self. *In the opening cinematic, Lee's eyes and rings are highlighted red. *Lee's arcade ending hints at his inclusion in LegendGames Entertainment's brawler, Brawl Super-Star Legends. **Although it isn't canon, Lee's appearance in Toshiko Smackdown would chronologically be a direct prequel to Brawl Super-Star Legends. *Lee Hatake is the one of three characters in the game rendered in an anime art style, the others being ??? and Tortelder. *Lee Hatake is one of four characters to have been married, the others being Bruce Blake, Jay Donovan, and Wally Jackson. Gallery LeePortrait.png|Portrait Lee.png|Sketch artwork of Lee's default costume Category:Brawl Legends Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Third-Party Characters